True & False: Two Worlds
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Gilgamesh, el Rey de los heroes, despues de la Cuarta Guerra del Grial camina por el quemado pueblo de Fuyuki. Encontrandose con un niño entre los escombros. Y, por una acción del grial, termina sellado en el... ¿Como sera la vida de Shirou Emiya con el poder del Rey de los Heroes? Con peleas, mujeres, poder, dinero... y más peleas. DemiServant/Shirou. Harem
1. El Troll más grande de la historia

**Capitulo 1: El Troll Más Grande de la Historia**

Angra Mainyu hizo un puchero… o una mueca en su metafísica cara.

El Santo Grial contaminado por la conciencia de Angra Mainyu, el Servant Avenger de la 3ra Guerra del Grial y el Espíritu Heroico que tomo el nombre del Dios Zoroástrico estaba molesto.

Molesto y frustrado.

¿Por qué estaba molesto?

Una palabra: Gilgamesh.

Dicho de forma simple, Angra odiaba al "Rey de los Héroes"

Arrogante hasta la desesperación.

Orgulloso como una diva.

Terco como una mula.

Inconsciente como un genocida.

Egoísta como el solo podía ser.

Bipolar como una Tsundere.

Y mucho más era lo que definía a ese cabron. Ohh, pero no. Lo que literalmente le hinchaba las metafísicas pelotas al Servant Avenger es que el cabrón literalmente gano la guerra del grial.

Derroto a varios de los casi 100 Assassin Hassan-i-Sabbah

Mato a Iskander el conquistador como Rider.

Lucho contra Lancelot du Lac como Berserker y si no fuera el creído idiota que era, habría ganado, bueno, técnicamente gano esa pelea pero no mato al sirviente de la locura.

No, la encargada de eso había sido una especie de forma de vida del Rey Arturo (que en si no era un verdadero Espíritu Heroico) que era una chica… esa parte lo seguía confundiendo un poco.

Y ella por si misma venció a Gilles de Rais como Caster, derroto a Diarmuid Ua Duibhne de una manera brutal con ayuda de su Master, y derroto a su antiguo camarada enloquecido.

Entre ellos 2, habían ganado la mitad y mitad de la guerra, por ende, se tenían que enfrentar.

La cosa hubiera ido de mal a peor si no hubiera sido por la acción del Master de Saber usando su ultimo Hechizo de Comando:

Ordenarle que destruyera el Santo Grial.

Normalmente, alguien se preocuparía por eso ya que era el lugar donde el residía, lamentablemente, o afortunadamente para el, a pesar de poseer uno de los Noble Fantasma más poderoso de todos, el "Rey de los Caballeros" no tenía suficiente poder para destruirlo por completo.

En su lugar, había derramado su barro negro sobre Fuyuki

Angra Mainyu había pensado en un plan simple:

Paso 1. Encerrar a cualquiera de los Servant y sus Master dentro de su barro.

Paso 2. Convencerlos de que la humanidad no tenía salvación en el caso de los Servants, en el caso de los Master los iba a dejar en una ilusión, y luego corromperlos.

Paso 3. Si el paso 2 fallaba, darle un cuerpo físico a alguno de los Servants para usarlo como núcleo en la siguiente guerra.

Paso 4. Celebrar mientras destruía todo.

Sin embargo, todo se fue a la mierda debido a que Kiritsugu no cayo en su engaño, Kirei tampoco, Saber volvió al Trono de los Héroes y Gilgamesh…

En otros universos, Gilgamesh habría ganado un cuerpo hecho de carne después de ser tragado por el barro negro de Angra Mainyu, haría un contrato con Kirei Kotomine y 10 años después sería absorbido por el Grial para usarlo como núcleo.

¿En este universo?

El muy huevón escapo en su recién reconstruido Vimana dejando morir a su Master, y aunque Kirei Kotomine vivió, no tendría a un poderoso aliado como en otros mundos.

Sinceramente, Avenger hubiera rezado a Gaia para que la tierra se abriese y matase de una vez al hijo de puta dorado ¡El muy cabrón ya le estaba colmando la paciencia!

Porque sinceramente, el no se merecía tanto reconocimiento.

Para aquel aldeano que fue torturado de las peores maneras y despreciado como nadie más, aquel que acepto su carga y maldición aunque no fuera su responsabilidad, aquel aldeano que nunca probo el anhelo de la muerte pero que se convirtió en un héroe al aceptar volverse Todos los Males del Mundo, el que un bastardo tan arrogante fuera considerado su "Rey" le daba la mayor repulsión.

Si no fuera porque no controlaba en su totalidad al Grial, habría rechazado el que ese Espíritu Heroico fuera invocado.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer eso, solo podía permitir que Anti-Héroes o seres malignos fueran invocados cundo normalmente no debería ser así, además de que también podía…

 _ **OH, jojojo~ Jejejeje. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso es!**_

La pequeña, pero malévola risa de Avenger resonó por todo el Santo Grial.

Algo que podía hacer era unir el alma de un Servant con un "recipiente"

El termino correcto sería volver a ese recipiente un "Demi-Servant", no podía enfrentarse a Gilgamesh, al menos no aun, no hasta que naciera como el verdadero Mal de Todo el Mundo, nada le gustaría más que patear el culo dorado de ese pretencioso, pero no podía, le faltaba poder.

Pero lo que si podía hacer era darle una lección de humildad.

Y por lección de humildad se refería a encerrarlo en algún "mestizo" como les decía el y ver como este usaba sus habilidades sin su consentimiento.

Pero… ¿a quien usar? El incendio producido por su barro en una ciudad cercana había matado a casi todo mundo… entonces solo debería usar a quien quedara…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Bingo.**_

 **...**

 **Ciudad Shinto**

…

Gilgamesh, Rey de los Héroes, caminaba entre los escombros que dejaron las llamas producidas por aquel barro negro.

Miraba con algo de desprecio todo el lugar. El mundo, SU mundo había sido tan dañado por esos **mestizos**. Los dioses habían perdido su derecho sobre el mundo, jugaron un juego de poder con el y perdieron, el mundo mismo y todos sus tesoros eran de el.

Y ver lo que le habían hecho a su "jardín" traía desprecio al corazón del Archer dorado.

Su **Acción Independiente** era del grado más alto que hubiera, no se tenía que preocupar sobre el tiempo que tenía en ese mundo.

—¿Hnn?— hizo al sentir un pequeño movimiento debajo de sus pies.

Miro un pequeño ojo de un color dorado entre la tierra negra y quemada.

Su boca se abrió y se abrió levemente, algo sorprendido al notar que era un pequeño niño el que se retorcía tratando de salir de la tierra que aplastaba su pequeño cuerpo.

Era patético, buscando vivir desesperadamente en vez de aceptar la muerte como un guerrero digno.

Sin embargo, su agonía y dolor le traían recuerdos al Archer dorado… recuerdos particularmente dolorosos.

… _Enkidu…_

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía comparar a su mejor y único amigo con un mocoso abandonado en el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse de allí y, de necesitar Prana, usar como combustible a algún mestizo que encontrase en algún lado.

Sin embargo, sintió un ligero, casi nulo, tirón en su tobillo. Se giro, medio indignado al ser tocado, y vio como la muñeca del mocoso sobresalía de la tierra quemada, agarrando con debilidad su pie.

—Por… fa… vor… a… yu… da— dijo de manera entrecortada, su voz apenas audible por la tierra que cubría su boca.

—¡Suéltame ahora, mestizo…!

Y entonces paso.

Un pequeño hoyo negro se formo entre la mano del Ojidorado y el Ojirojo.

En menos de unos segundos el hoy negro creció mientras unas llamas negras y azules salían a cubrir a Gilgamesh.

—¿¡Pero qué…!?— grito el rubio mientras las llamas se tornaban totalmente negras y los cubrían a ambos—. ¿¡Qué es esto!?— demando saber antes de que una esfera negra los atrapase ambos.

El aire alrededor comenzó a arremolinarse mientras la esfera negra crecía de a poco hasta que la esfera se expandió un poco más antes de encogerse y desaparecer.

Al final, solo quedo un pequeño niño pelirrojo con su mano alzada pero con los ojos abiertos de par en par, estos habían pasado del tono dorado que tenían a unos ojos rojos como el fuego con una pupila en vertical, como la de una serpiente.

El pequeño pelirrojo parpadeo una vez mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, antes de comenzar a cerrarlos lentamente.

Y luego, cayo inconsciente.

…

 _¿Alguna vez seré así de feliz al salvar a alguien?_

Esa fue su pregunta al ver al hombre de cabello negro con lagrimas en los ojos y sonriendo al haberlo salvado.

No sentía… nada en particular, solo un vacío en su alma después de haberlo perdido todo.

No recordaba a sus padres. No recordaba a su nombre. No recordaba nada ni haber sentido algo alguna vez.

Aunque… ahora que se fijaba bien… si sentía una cosa; curiosidad.

Al ver a ese hombre llorar de pura felicidad al haberlo salvado, una leve curiosidad y añoranza afloraron con lentitud en su corazón en blanco.

¿Si salvaba a alguien se sentiría así de feliz?

Regocijo, felicidad, orgullo, tristeza y muchas más emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, no las sentía como suyas, pero quería sentirlas.

Quería… ser un héroe.

Quería… ser el más grande héroe que el mundo haya visto.

Y aun más, se sorprendió al notar que quería algo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando un brillo dorado lo cegó nuevamente.

Un sensación de alivio surco todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el dolor físico desvanecerse lentamente mientras aquella sensación de calidez llenaba todo su cuerpo.

…

 **11 Meses Después**

…

Emiya Kiritsugu termino de anotar el ultimo de los papeles en una larga pila.

Soltó un suspiro al ver a su hijo adoptivo desde una ventana en su oficina jugar en el patio con Taiga o como su hijo Shirou le decía "Fuji-nee"

Había comprado una gran mansión en Fuyuki hace unos meses a raíz de la guerra, ya que quería tener una vida tranquila y en paz junto con su hijo.

Y eso se había ido a la mierda hace poco.

Kiritsugu no era un hombre normal, era un magus y aun así no era un magus normal, era el Magus Killer y era casi considerado un hereje al no estudiar nada más que el legado de su familia. Sin embargo, conocía un par de hechizos útiles como **Refuerzo, Análisis Estructural y Grabation Air.** Siendo que el segundo era el más usado, ya que le permitía saber la historia de un objeto, de vez en cuando la usaba en sus victimad ya que algunos Magus tenían a llegar al punto de cambiar sus caras para no ser descubiertos.

Como sea, hace 4 meses uso Análisis Estructural en Shirou para verificar que Avalon siguiera funcionando.

La normalmente estoica cara de Kiritsugu cayo cuando toda la información fue grabada en su mente.

Su hijo adoptivo de alguna forma ahora tenía dentro suyo a aquel Archer dorado junto con Avalon.

Impresionante, sin duda, literalmente, casi le dio una embolia al enterarse.

¿El por qué?

Por qué su hijo posiblemente tenía el poder para ser el humano más fuerte de todos, sin contar a los Servants claro, aunque ahora que lo pensaba su Shirou era una especie de "medio Servant" pero lejos de ser solo eso, lo más importante es lo que su hijo gano con esa unión.

Y él se entero de quien era aquel Archer que peleo contra Saber y Berserker.

Gilgamesh, Rey de los Héroes, hijo de la Diosa Rimat nin sun y Lugalbanda.

¿Qué había ganado Shirou con su unión al rey?

Todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ofrecer.

El alma de Gilgamesh era tan poderosa que en si misma había cambiado al cuerpo de Shirou para adaptarse a ella.

Le había proporcionado un cuerpo en los más altos estandartes humanos, Shirou apenas y había tenido que esforzarse para ejercitarse un poco, y cuando sudaba era porque se pasaba casi medio día entrenando.

Su cantidad de circuitos mágicos era numerosa, debido a que Gilgamesh nació en la Era de los Dioses tenía más de los que la gente en la actualidad, ser un Semidiós ayudaba con eso. Si no fuera porque jamás se intereso en la magia hubiera sido uno de los más grandes magos en la historia de la humanidad.

Es decir, hasta para Kiritsugu el tener 215 Circuitos Mágicos era exagerado.

Bueno, Gilgamesh realmente tenía 188 pero los circuitos de su hijo se habían sumado a los de el y habían hecho algo que debería ser imposible; cambiar el numero de circuitos en una persona.

La razón de porque Gilgamesh tenía tantos circuitos era una combinación de factores, su madre era una diosa y su padre un semidiós, además de que con el tiempo el numero de circuitos de los humanos había decaído desde la Era de los Dioses hacían que para cualquiera de la época actual 215 fuera mucho.

Y… eso no era lo mejor.

Shirou tenía acceso a la tesorería del Rey de los Héroes. La **Puerta de Babilonia** llena con casi todos los Noble Fantasma y objetos de toda la humanidad y varias mitologías.

Y no el lo sabía.

Tenía la tesorería más grande de todas y no lo sabía.

La situación era peor que ello.

Saber que su hijo adoptivo tenía no solo el alma de uno de los más poderosos Servants, si no también a Avalon, y lo que casi le da un infarto.

Una realidad mármol.

Una realidad mármol en su interior le parecía gracioso y sorpresivo, sobretodo por como funcionaba.

Cada arma que Shirou allá visto alguna vez en su vida era guardada dentro de esa realidad mármol para usarla como quisiese.

Y las armas incluían Noble Fantasma que su hijo podía usar como quisiese.

Lo cual era increíblemente útil juntando su uso con la bóveda.

Por un lado, había algunos Noble Fantasma y armas que el Rey de los Héroes no poseía.

Armas como la armadura de Lancelot, el Berserker de la 4ta Guerra, que mejoraba toda arma que usase y ocultaba su identidad. Armas que nunca tuvieron alguna gloria como Kansho y Byakuya. O armas que no fueron usadas en los mitos como la armadura y lanza de Karna.

Entre otros.

Figurativamente hablando. Shirou era capaz de replicar cualquier arma que existiese.

Si la Torre del Reloj se enteraba de eso, casarían a su hijo como un animal. Era algo que toda la torre del reloj destruiría lo que fuera para conseguirlo, no, la codicia era tal que literalmente se armaría una guerra civil en la asociación de magos, básicamente tenían a alguien que podía invocar catalizadores para cualquier Servant, o con una infinidad de objetos mágicos de gran valor, incluso la más normal arma en la armería estaba tan llena de Mana que podía ser considerada un Misterio Divino.

Si se juntaba con el hecho de que poseía una realidad mármol y Avalon en su interior, su hijo sería cazado como un animal.

No podía permitir eso.

Shirou era ahora su hijo adoptivo y la representación de que aun con todo el horror y destrucción que ha causado él a través de su vida como el Magus Killer al menos en su vida verdaderamente ha salvado a alguien por una vez.

De una manera u otra Shirou estaba destinado a ser parte del mundo de los Magus, no había de otra y el tendrá que pelear, sobrevivir y matar. Además sería un gran activo para Shirou por si deseaba sobrevivir, y por gran activo era grande… infinito mejor dicho.

El Magus Killer pensó cuidadosamente lo que debería de hacer, él quería tener un poco de descanso ante su prematura muerte pero parecía ser que el mundo, o quizás Alaya, o la raíz, o en el peor de los casos Zelretch, le dio una tarea más: la preparación de no solo su hijo sino de su heredero.

Tendría que preparar a Shirou de toda la manera y era obvio que tenía que equiparlo con todo lo que pueda tanto en lo mágico como en lo mundano así que enseñarle armamento era lo lógico aunque un pensamiento le entro

¿y si el le daba su cresta de la familia Emiya a Shirou?

No sabía que era posible pero tenía que averiguar con más calma y preguntarle a algunos de su contacto para darle más apoyo de esto debido que él sabía que no era muy útil instruyendo a otros.

Eso sí, él tenía que preguntarle a Shirou con rapidez su consentimiento ya que no tenía mucho tiempo de vida y quería ver antes de su final que Shirou tiene el poder para defenderse, quizás sea mejor que él y su hijo vivan en otro lado, no podía confiar en los Tohsaka y Matou en Fuyuki.

El gimió levemente, tanto para planificar y poco tiempo para actuar pero él sabía bien que tenía que hacer primero, activar los circuitos mágicos de su hijo, integrarle su cresta mágica (aunque como él no lo sabía pero como nuevamente ha dicho , él tiene contacto que le debían unas) que es suya por derecho propio y enseñarle una filosofía que seguir, su hijo era muy poco emotivo y temía que el trauma del incendio le haya marcado tanto que no sepa cómo vivir, debía de ver eso, debía de enseñarle las ganas de vivir a su hijo porque sin ella el no sobreviviría, él tenía que; le había fallado a su antigua amiga de la infancia a su madre adoptiva, a su esposa, a su amante y a su hija.

No podía fallarle a Shirou.

No podía.

Después de activar los Circuitos Mágicos de su hijo tenía que ver una manera de como enseñarle a usar la bóveda de Gilgamesh y las habilidades de su realidad mármol junto con las de su cresta mágica.

No podía evitar sentir algo de lastima por quien fuera el enemigo de su hijo.

 **(En diferentes partes del mundo, Kotomine Kirei, Zouken y Shinji Matou, la hija de Kiritsugu y algunos Espíritus Heroicos en el Trono de los Héroes estornudaron)**

—Viejo, ¡ya vine!— Kiritsugu alzo la mirada notando a su hijo entrar solo a la sala y por el estado de su ropa supuso que Taiga se entusiasmó con su hijo y terminaron jugando más de la cuenta.

Kiritsugu tomo los papeles que él estuvo leyendo que era una forma de introducir la cresta Emiya en su hijo y que el copio en esos papeles usando un hechizo básico, en los movió e igual le hizo una seña a su hijo que se acercó curioso para después sentarse a su lado.

Kiritsugu con calma poso su mano en el hombro de Shirou mientras que con la otra mano atrajo la cresta mágica bien protegida en su protección de vidrio, Shirou la observo un poco curioso pero parpadeo un poco al sentir la magia venir de aquella cresta—… Papa…. ¿qué es eso?

—Esto Shirou, es el legado de mi familia… y ahora es tuya.

—¿Mía?

—Así es, eres mi hijo y, por ende, ahora te pertenece. Pero no es solo eso para lo que te llame— le informo Kiritsugu agarrando uno de los papeles en su escritorio y dejando la cresta en un lado del escritorio.

Shirou miro curioso como su padre le mostraba un dibujo de algo impresionante.

Era un hombre con una extraña armadura dorada con detalles azules parado en la cima de un poste y detrás suyo estaban unos portales parecidos a ondas de agua.

—¿Te resulta familiar, hijo?— le pregunto Kiritsugu a su hijo.

—Bueno…

 _Un hombre de cabello verde respiraba agitado, antes de caer al suelo totalmente cansado, enfrente suyo estaba un hombre de cabello dorado y ojos rojos que sonreía a pesar de tener los dientes rotos y sangrantes._

 _Una risa ahogada salió de su boca, un arma cilíndrica con marcas rojas y el pomo dorado cayo al suelo junto con su dueño que, a pesar de dolerle todo el cuerpo reía contento._

 _Había encontrado a un digno rival._

 _A un digno amigo._

Shirou sacudió la cabeza levemente, sacando ese recuerdo fuera de su mente.

—No, nunca lo he visto— su padre lo miro detenidamente unos momentos, buscando algún signo de mentira en sus palabras. Sin embargo, decía la verdad.

—Bien… siéntate hijo, tenemos mucho que hablar.

…

3 Meses Después

…

Shirou actualmente tenía ochos años, un año completo desde que Kiritsugu había salvado su vida en el incendio de Fuyuki, desde que su padre le mostro la cresta de su familia mágica había comenzando con su entrenamiento en las artes mágicas pero como Kiritsugu era más un hombre que usa la magia como un arma más que llamarse un magus a sí mismo el aunque sabía un poco de como activar los circuitos mágicos no sabía cómo se hace o lo que se necesita para activar los circuitos de Shirou y es que para molestia de los dos Emiya aun con tanto conocimiento en la cresta Emiya no había nada sobre activar circuitos mágicos.

Se podía decir que es de idiotas que un magus no sepa activar circuitos mágicos pero Kiritsugu era Kiritsugu así que no tenía excusa para ello aunque Kiritsugu se burlaba un poco de la familia Emiya en guardar la información de su cresta aunque teorizo que era porque Shirou está vivo que tal información para empezar puede ser estudiada.

Si bien Kiritsugu no podía enseñarle magia o practicar lo que ya sabe con Shirou al menos se han centrado en hacer lo que si pueden y eso era estudiar la información de la cresta accesible pero la mayor parte Kiritsugu le enseño lo que sabía Shirou: armas de fuegos, tácticas personales y conocimiento para luchar contra magus.

Le enseño mucho más pero se centró en lo que le ayudo a ser conocido como el magus Killer.

Kiritsugu intento lo mejor que pudo para ser suave con Shirou pero Kiritsugu nunca tuvo la experiencia para hacerlo, pero lo intento.

Él fue duro, pragmático y sin endulzar la verdad del futuro de Shirou con sus talento únicos como su acceso a la bóveda infinita y la base de su realidad mármol, Kiritsugu cuando no estaban estudiando directamente con las artes mágicas le contaba historias de sus cacerías como un FreeLancer, él le quería recalcarle en no cometer los errores que cometían los arrogantes magus que el terminaba enfrentando , la mentalidad que se necesita para enfrentarles (rápido, preciso y mortal; los magus generalmente se ponían a hablar orgullosamente sobre su magia) y el dato más importante, la vida familiar y los hechos más importante de la vida de Kiritsugu.

En otra vida Kiritsugu hubiera mantenido callado esas partes de su vida de Shirou y eso era porque no lo veía importante porque Shirou nunca tendría peligros como un magus y llevando su apellido debido a su pobre habilidad mágica y su falta de talento pero en esta ocasión las cosas son diferentes, Shirou tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir de una manera u otra y llevando su apellido le convertirá en objetivo de muchos.

Él no era ingenuo y ciego para pensar que con solo tener una vida apartada y no llamativa Shirou estaría fuera de peligro, no, si las cosas se van al sur de una manera u otra al menos Kiritsugu moriría con la certeza que por si sucede lo peor el preparo correctamente a Shirou.

No importaba si se tiene la fuerza más grande si no se tiene la mentalidad para saber actuar entonces nada de eso importaba y Kiritsugu deseaba meterle a la cabeza a Shirou el sentido de la supervivencia y la ideología que en algunos casos se tiene que hacer lo terrible para lo que es correcto, como cuando mato a su padre Noritaka para evitar una futura infección de apóstoles muertos como sucedió en aquella isla en su infancia, o tener la mentalidad para actuar con rapidez y con decisión similar cuando ocurrió el incidente que culminó con la muerte de su madre adoptiva Natalia aunque no deseaba que Shirou siguiera ese maldito camino en donde sacrificaba a quienes quisieran pero al final hay momentos en que no había otra opción.

No se pueden salvar a todos.

Y era un shock para Shirou oír eso de un hombre que derramo lagrimas de alegría al salvar a una sola persona.

Curiosamente esa frase golpeo a Shirou ya que el afirmaba que deseaba ser como su padre en salvar a cuantos pudiera y en medio de una conversación detallada Kiritsugu descubrió que su hijo tenía ese deseo debido al síndrome de la culpa del sobreviviente.

Un trastorno en donde una persona siente remordimiento al sobrevivir mientras otros no, solo personas muy empáticas pueden desarrollar tal síndrome pero Kiritsugu podría ver que eso sería un problema para Shirou en el futuro.

Su hijo viviría en una misión imposible y cuando descubriera esa verdad viviría amargo y lleno de lamentaciones.

Como él.

No se puede salvar a todos e incluso si se pudiera en esta vida después de la muerte siempre ocurrirá algo que no se puede evitar.

Kiritsugu tardo horas en meterle a la cabeza a Shirou de esa lección que Kiritsugu duramente tuvo que aprender a las malas pero el chico le resultaba difícil comprender lo anormal que es un obsesión de salvar a todos y aunque como Shirou diría en toda su vida

 _¿Qué hay de malo en salvar a alguien?_

Pero algunas veces luchar en misiones imposibles no valían la pena. Aparte de todo ello Shirou había comenzado a practicar con las armas de fuego que Kiritsugu tenía a la mano aunque no le ha dejado disparar una considerando que era muy joven para ello.

—¡Shirou! Ya he regresado— dl joven pelirrojo movió la mirada de la imagen holográfica que contaba notas de algunos de los miembros del clan Emiya procedente de la cresta mágica, el observo a su padre moverse con cuidado a la sala trayendo un maletín negro en una mano y un libro azul en la otra que Shirou supuso era lo que su padre inicialmente fue a buscar en el extranjero.

Eso y quizás poder ir a ver a su hermana adoptiva; Kiritsugu no perdió detalle en contar sobre la cuarta guerra del grial y la causa del incendio de hacia un años atrás, él quería que Shirou entendiera que jamás tirara a sus seres queridos por decisiones estúpidas que al final perjudicaría a otros aún más.

¿Salvar gente o sus seres queridos era lo que es preciado para él?

No sabía que responder ante esa pregunta.

—Papa ¿cómo te ha ido?— pregunto Shirou con una sonrisa suave pero notando lo rojo que estaban los ojos de su padre aunque la calma en su rostro la respuesta fue simple: fracaso en llegar a su hermana Ilyasviel pero logro conseguir lo que le faltaba para activar sus circuitos mágicos.

Era una obtención y fracaso agridulce por igual, saber sobre su media hermana , su (se podía decir) madre adoptiva fallecida fue un golpe para Shirou que le tenía confundido porque no sabía qué hacer con saber la existencia de Ilyasviel y el hecho que ella ahora estaba restringida por los Einzbern haciéndole quien sabe que Kiritsugu fríamente comento que a lo mucho Ilyasviel se convertiría en el grial menor de la próxima guerra del grial y aunque había las bombas que detonaría en los puntos focales de mana en Fuyuki desbaratando la guerra del grial aún no se le quitaba el mal sabor de boca ante el destino de su hermana.

Shirou sabía que debía salvarla, era su deber como su hermano mayor (aunque adoptivo) pero era débil, incluso aun con tener una realidad mármol, un noble fantasma en su ser y aquella bóveda era débil. El no creía que el solo podría enfrentarse contra los Einzbern.

Si solo supiera.

—El campo limitado de la mansión Einzbern era muy fuerte y… con mi estado actual no puedo entrar en él. Por otro lado… mis contactos de los ejecutadores y Enforcer me ayudaron y logre que me dieran estos libros y materiales para activar los circuitos mágicos y como saber el origen de un magus pero lo haremos con más calma ¿te parece hijo?— pregunto Kiritsugu con una sonrisa cansada mientras Shirou asintió levemente.

El ex-magus Killer tenía que sorprenderse por la inteligencia y madurez de su hijo además de su gran avance en aprenderse mucha información de parte su cresta mágica, eso no era algo normal incluso para los estándares magus pero Shirou no era normal.

Tenía una realidad mármol; eso no era normal.

Tenía acceso a casi todo en este mundo; eso tampoco era normal.

Shirou tomo algunos de los papeles que había puesto en la mesa lo cuales tenían escritos resumidos de algunas de las investigaciones de su ancestros y los acomodo mientras su padre tomaba asiento dando un suspiro de alivio demostrando lo cansando que estaba. La maldición de Angra Mainyu comenzaba a ser sentible.

—Genial viejo, esto será asombroso… eh, pero ¿Qué pasa con lo de la bóveda?— pregunto con curiosidad Shirou recordando bien el Noble Fantasma.

Él sabía bien lo importante que era la Puerta de Babilonia, tener lo que sea dentro de una bóveda infinita era algo que incluso alguien que no era un Magus habría matado por tener.

—Hay un modo pero tenemos que ser paciente, Shirou. En fin, descansare un poco y veré como es tu velocidad en limpiar las armas ¿te parece?

—Sip— asintió el pequeño contento.

…

1 semana después

…

—215 Circuitos Mágicos de Rango A. Es algo realmente notable, hijo.

—¿Y cuanto es la cantidad normal papa?

—Mmm, lo normal son 20 circuitos mágicos.

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron con sorpresa—¿Entonces tengo más de 10 veces lo que la gente normal?— cuestiono sorprendido el chico pelirrojo.

—Exactamente, eres un chico muy especial, Shirou— le dijo su padre con una sonrisa levemente cansada.

—¿Y cuándo puedo aprender magia?— cuestiono emocionado.

—Descansa un poco Shirou y comenzaremos con lo que se para que puedas aprenderlo rápidamente, he dejado esta semana para que tus nuevos circuitos mágicos no sufran algún daño prematuro, no seas apresurado— reprendió Kiritsugu observando a Shirou agarrarse el estómago con molestia y asco, para activar sus circuitos mágicos empleó un químico hecho de otros materiales que hizo que se activaran los circuitos de Shirou y lo dejara por unos días con dolores y nauseas, Kiritsugu puede simpatizar con su hijo, aquel brebaje sabia como el diablo pero uno se lo tenía que tomar para aprender Magecraft aunque a Kiritsugu se le escapaba porque no aprendió la lista de los ingredientes para crear aquella poción.

Shirou por otro lado entendió a su padre sobre no excederse al usar sus circuitos recién activados, por un lado podría sufrir un daño o algo así.

—Okey, papa, iré a leer un poco.

—Es lo mejor, aunque ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu tarea de matemática?

—¡Muy bien, papa! Voy a terminar unas multiplicaciones que Fuji-nee me hizo como tarea— confeso con una sonrisa leve Shirou a su padre que asintió sin más complacido sabiendo que Shirou no mentiría.

Para tener más importancia a su educación y entrenamiento mágico Kiritsugu decidió que Shirou estudiara en casa , él pensó inicialmente cuando descubrió el estado de Shirou que él y su hijo tendrían que vivir en otro lugar pero en su viaje a Londres y Alemania descubrió que los Einzbern, los Archibald y algunos que otros enemigos del pasados están buscándole clamando venganza, que no le hayan encontrado en Fuyuki es debido a una vez más a la arrogancia ciega de los magus ya que creían que los Tohsaka como segundos propietarios no permitiría que alguien como Kiritsugu estuviera viviendo con pase libre en la ciudad pero es que ellos no sabían que la única Tohsaka con uso de razón y portando el nombre era una niña de la misma edad que su hijo Shirou que era cuidada por Kotomine Kirei y aunque el hombre ya ha demostrado lo terrible y peligroso que era hay cosas que Kotomine no sabe sobre los magus, como tal la importancia de magus en zona de otros magus sin permiso.

Por lo tanto Kiritsugu decidió que Fuyuki era el único lugar en el que se pueden quedar.

La educación de Shirou había bien a partir de ahora ya que tenía a Taiga ayudándole aprender a Shirou algunas cosas que Kiritsugu no sabía y es que la chica entusiasta ha aclamado que deseaba ser maestra y enseñándole a Shirou le veía como una buena práctica, Kiritsugu no objeto en recibir la ayuda de la joven Fujimura y eso porque logro conseguir muy buenos libros que Shirou leía como una esponja y aprendía.

Kiritsugu sabía bien que Shirou al final tendría que ir a la escuela pero eso sería mucho más allá después de su muerte y ya arreglo eso con el abuelo de Taiga.

Kiritsugu observo a su hijo sentarse en el pórtico del patio con varios libros a un lado suyo garabateando en una hoja supuso haciendo la tarea, la activación de los circuitos mágicos ya ha sido completado, lo siguiente era la integración del cresta, ver como diablos se usaba el Noble Fantasma de Gilgamesh y en unos meses la comprobación del origen y elemento de Shirou pero la incorporación de la cresta Emiya a su hijo adoptivo era un problema.

Su hijo tenía una realidad mármol, a Avalon, la tesorería de Gilgamesh y las habilidades que este tuvo en vida, era mucho poder, pero no sabía si introducir la cresta Emiya fuera algo bueno.

Mucho poder no era bueno siempre.

Si bien quería que su hijo tuviera los medios para protegerse, tampoco quería que se volviera un adicto al poder.

—¡Papa!— escucho a Shirou llamarle.

Se giro, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como a unos metros de su hijo estaba un portal dorado.

Había el pequeñísimo detalle que de allí salía un pequeño torrente de oro, joyas y demás.

—¿Eso es normal?— pregunto Shirou

No, definitivamente, no lo era.


	2. Bienvenida, regreso y despedidas parte 1

**Capitulo 2**

 **Bienvenidas, Regresos y Despedidas. Parte 1**

Shirou Emiya tenía 9 años en la actualidad, y no recordaba nada especial acerca de su persona. Bueno, no recordaba quien era antes de que su padre lo salvase. No recordaba tener algo especial. No había algo en su ser que lo volviera especial o único, algo que lo resaltase de las demás personas, incluso su numero anterior de Circuitos Mágicos no era demasiado en contraste con lo normal.

Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora el era aparentemente el centro del universo ahora?

¿Era un poco exagerado el decir eso? No, no lo era.

Aparentemente, el destino **(Angra Mainyu)** quiso que todo se fuera demasiado muy a su favor.

Y por muy a su favor significaba: "Qué se joda todo el mundo, ¡Yo lo tengo todo!"

No era una alegoría, Gilgamesh había sido famoso por haber recogido todos los tesoros del mundo en su vida, acumulando un tesoro perfecto que carecía de nada. ¡Diablos! Incluso tenía su propio santo grial

Como no había nada que no pudo recoger, Gilgamesh fue un coleccionista de tesoros, cuya frase favorita; "he recogido todos los tesoros de la tierra," no era una metáfora.

Dentro de la bóveda, la cantidad de riqueza en el interior excede incluso el propio conocimiento del Rey de los Héroes; su inventario de tesoros seguía aumentando incluso en la actualidad.

Recogió y almacenó muestras de toda la tecnología que se desarrolló durante su era. Los deseos de los antiguos humanos eran similares a los de la época actual, por lo que su tecnología, reforzada por la poderosa magia de su época, no era inferior a la de la época moderna.

Los "Instrumentos de la Esperanza" que la gente soñaba se hicieron realidad, y como cada caso fue requisado por la mano del Rey, su colección está incluso amueblada con aviones y submarinos.

También contenía todas las bases originales para todas las propiedades intelectuales producidas por la humanidad que se originó en su reino, haciendo todos los juegos de mesa existentes y las obras de la Biblioteca de Alejandría no más que imitaciones mundanas.

Todavía era buscado por algunos magos, para sostener todas las cosas en el mundo y consagrar cada artefacto mágico posible. Que dentro no son meramente riquezas, sino que su colección era el "origen de la sabiduría humana". Era la prueba de la sabiduría humana y el ingenio humano. Lo que faltaría en la bóveda serían artículos producidos con conceptos completamente nuevos por una nueva raza humana, y artículos producidos con inteligencia y tecnología extraterrestres **(como la espada enjoyada de Zelretch)**

Él era el héroe original, por lo que todos los héroes de varios mitos se derivan de su leyenda. Podía ser una paradoja, pero él, como el original, debe poseer lo que puede ser transmitido como los Nobles Fantasmas poseídos por esos héroes posteriores porque se derivan de él por esa misma razón.

Esas armas técnicamente no tenían nombre, los originales **Prototipos de los Nobles Fantasma (Subete no Hogu no Genkei)** Y los puntos comunes antes de convertirse en objetos de fe que actúan como las bases de sus leyendas.

Cada arma estaba decorada con adornos deslumbrantes y pulido hasta tener un brillo como el de un espejo, todo claramente cargado de tanta energía mágica como para definirlos como Misterios Divinos, sin excepción. Eran los modelos originales de cada leyenda, mito, y folklore.

El armamento contenido en el interior incluye espadas, armas de poste, lanzas, martillos, escudos, espadas demoníacas que luego se dirigieron a Europa y América del Sur, y una serie de armas no identificables a simple vista, todos los cuales forman un perfecto tesoro de masas de armas no utilizadas que simplemente se guardaron en la bóveda de el rey.

Poseía las espadas sagradas que salvaron a los héroes posteriores y las espadas malditas que robaron la vida de los héroes posteriores, y los números eran aproximadamente infinitos. Después de la muerte de Gilgamesh, el contenido se extendió por todo el mundo después de ser pasado o robado, y los tesoros, valorados porque eran espléndidas espadas, se convirtieron en Noble Fantasmas.

Tenía vehículos que iban desde motos hasta submarinos, Jets o hasta vehículos divinos como el Vimana, además de poseer bombas atómicas de la antigua Uruk.

Además de objetos mágicos de gran poder y valor que en la época actual eran conocidos como grandes símbolos de la magia en la comunidad Magus además de Noble Fantasmas poderosos, tales como el **Yata no Kagami** , la **Yasakani no Magamata** , el **Grimorie de Solomon** o **Abe no Seimei** , **Talaria** , **Aidos Kynee, Aegis, Rho Aias, Babr-e Bayan,** el **Cinturón de Orión, Tarnkappe, Helskór, Tyet de Isis, Járngreipr, Megingjord, Akhilles Kosmos, el escudo Lord Camelot, Dubhan, Nábrók, Andvaranaut, Draupnir,** 9 de los 10 **Anillos de Solomon, Svíagris,** varios modelos de la nave **Vimana, Botella de Ambrosia, cadena de Enkidu.**

Así mismo como ingredientes, libros y demás objetos mágicos que, además ser Noble Fantasmas, también eran ingredientes y objetos que cualquier Magus mataría por tener.

 **Como la Botella de Ichor, Botella de Souma, Botella de Amrita, Roth Rámach, el tarro de Cornucopia, Elixir de inmortalidad, cuchillo Azoth, Dientes de dragón, Olivant, Argo Coin, Ruler Breaker, Kibisis, Mímisbrunnr, Agimat, Mesektet, Ankh, Vajra, Tathlum, Mistletoe, La piel del León de Nemea, La faja de Hipólita, Manzana de Discord, Suéter de Nessus, Brísingamen, Phylactery, Kaustubha, Libro de Thoth, Grimorie Ars Goetia, Lyngurium, Haoma, Shankha, Gorgoneion, Botella de la fuente de la juventud, Moly, La piedra filosofal, Bufonite, San Grael** entre muchos otros objetos de igual poder y fama.

La cantidad podía ser infinita.

Literalmente, la bóveda tenía lo que sea dentro suyo.

Y eso era _solo_ lo que tenía la **Puerta de Babilonia.**

Gilgamesh era el primer héroe más que por solo tener todos los tesoros del mundo. No solo era el dueño de casi todo sino que también poseía habilidades propias. Por ejemplo: **Sha Nagba Imuru** : _La Omnipotente y Omnipresente estrella._ Que era una forma especial de Clarividencia que le permitía a su usuario ver el futuro para elegir la mejor opción y darle muchos conocimientos avanzados de todo el mundo… y eso es simplificado, esa habilidad podía hacer mucho más y era más complicada.

Era algo loco para Shirou usarlo, ya que también tenía esa habilidad… aunque l daba jaqu3cas. Como se dijo antes, Shirou era una especie de Demi-Servant, pero, a diferencia de otros Servants el pequeño pelirrojo era un "Sin clase"

Lo cual, era sorpresivamente útil y a la vez no.

Como un Espíritu Heroico, Gilgamesh, Lancelot y demás eran más fuertes que cuando estaban vivos, pero como un Servant el caso de Gilgamesh junto con otros estaba que era más débil que cuando estaba vivo.

La mayoría de Servants eran más fuertes de lo que eran con vida, pero con excepciones. Espíritus como Medea, Hassan-I-Sabbah, Semiramis y demás eran más fuertes debido a sus leyendas fortaleciéndoles más allá de lo que eran en vida. Sin embargo, con casos como Arturia Pendragon, Iskander, Lancelot, Heracles y en especial Gilgamesh, el convertirlos en Servants los debilitaba en gran medida. Era debido a que sus clases no les dejaba acomodar sus habilidades y armas completamente, cuerpos más débiles **(lo cual explicaba el porque en otros mundos Gilgamesh apestaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo al ser un Archer)** y niveles más bajos de Mana que realmente tenían en vida, etc.

Además de que en el caso del Berserker de la 4ta Guerra a pesar de el aumento de fuerza que tenía su habilidad y experiencia en armas era mucho menor a la que tenía en vida por la falta de cordura y coordinación.

Gilgamesh, al unirse a Shirou **(contra su voluntad)** había perdido su clase Archer, volviéndose un Espíritu Heroico, básicamente un fantasma, que se unió a Shirou.

Y el rey de los héroes no era el semidiós más fuerte solo por haber sido el primero.

En la actualidad su hermana adoptiva Illya tenía tanto Prana y Od que era considerado casi infinito, pero en la época de Uruk era apenas la medía, lo cual demostraba lo mucho que habían caído los magos desde la Era de los Dioses. Además de tener una fuerza física superior a la de incluso Heracles, Lancelot, Arturia y muchos otros Servants **(*1)**

Al unirse a Gilgamesh, Shirou había ganado todo lo que el tenía, lo cual iba desde su acceso a la bóveda hasta tener sangre de semidiós en sus venas.

Sin embargo, no todo era bueno, si se hubiera unido como un Servant Archer tendría suficiente maestría con la puerta como para lanzar sin problema las armas en ella, sin embargo, no tenía esa maestría, ni tampoco la experiencia en armas que Gilgamesh tendría en las clases Lancer o Saber, pero tenía acceso a las capacidades que el tenía como un Caster y Berserker.

Y por eso mismo, un niño de 10 años no debería tener acceso a submarinos, bombas nucleares, armas divinas, fuerza sobrehumana, precognición, magia infinita y demás.

Pero como se dijo antes, era un niño de 10 años.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora mismo con la armería más grande de la humanidad?

—¡Un Riolu!— grito Shirou contento

Jugando con una Nintendo DS _Dorada._

Después de haber pasado todo un día entrenando con Kiritsugu y estudiando con Taiga, era relajante simplemente jugar algo como un niño normal.

Pero Shirou Emiya era todo menos normal.

Con casi todo el conocimiento del mundo, Shirou había aprendido de todo; psicología, medicina, física, química, botánica, armas, antiguos estilos de lucha, tácticas, civilizaciones extintas, Magecraft, Alquimia, Runas, la Teoría Taumatúrgica, las 5 Magias, el Heaven Fell's, las Palabras Divinas, entre muchas otras cosas.

Con un memoria casi perfecta y un alto coeficiente de inteligencia, la casi totalidad de los libros de la bóveda le durarían para años.

Había un problema.

¿Cuál era?

Que no sabía leer el idioma en el que estaban algunos.

No sería hasta dos meses más tarde de comenzar a estudiar y leer cuando se le ocurriría la idea de crear unos lentes en los que, una vez inscritas las runas adecuadas, podría entender todo lo escrito sin necesidad de conocer el idioma.

Y leyó. Leyó, leyó, leyó… y siguió leyendo.

Según fue leyendo, observó que algunos rituales antiguos que eran considerados arcanos y malvados no eran lo que parecían. Simplemente había alguno especial que requería que alguien próximo a la muerte se prestara voluntariamente al ritual, pero éste no era la causa del fallecimiento que se decía en una gran cantidad de magia negra.

Empezó a practicar las habilidades más básicas que describían en los libros, como un estilo de combate llamado **Kalaripayattu**. un arte marcial originario del sur de la India alrededor del siglo V a.C.

La palabra Kalaripayatu procede de dos grandes principios bélicos y espirituales: Atma Sipahi (el espíritu manda al cuerpo) y Bura Trupachandral (el adversario es vencido retornando contra él su propia fuerza).

El entrenamiento en este arte marcial está compuesto de cuatro frases progresivas: ejercicios de control corporal, armas de madera, armas de metal y combate desarmado. También forman parte de él una vertiente sanadora, practicada por el maestro, y otra religiosa y ritualística.

Su práctica estuvo prohibida durante parte de la ocupación británica pero siguió realizándose clandestinamente en templos.

El Kalaripayattu esta íntimamente regido por la adoración a ciertos dioses del hinduismo, tal es el caso de Kali, Chandi, y Durga, diosas que tienen fuertes simbolismos sobre actos bélicos y divinos. Épicamente se monta una relevancia metafórica en donde se marca que el Kalaripayattu es la danza de una golondrina que pica desde lo alto del cielo, el tigre que lacera la piel y rasga los músculos, rompiendo huesos, y la serpiente que ondula, hipnotiza, muerde, envenena y mata.

También es considerado históricamente dentro del Sikhismo como arte marcial madre de la Gatka (arte marcial sikh). Lo que sigue es aún más espectacular: bajo la alta dirección del Maestro. Los alumnos chorreando de sudor van a entrenarse con las diversas y numerosas armas del Kalaripayattu. Entre los puñales, los sables y los bastones se encuentra el extraño urimi, un tipo de espada-látigo hecha de tres cintas de tres centímetros de ancho y dos metros de largo. Practican también las técnicas de ataque de los puntos vitales, golpear, agarrar o picar para neutralizar al adversario. Según la tradición hindú, estos puntos guardados en secreto por los Maestros, son los puntos de unión de los vasos sanguíneos, de los ligamentos y de los circuitos nerviosos.

Básicamente, el perfecto estilo de combate para él

No abandonó sus estudios mágicos, sobre todo Runas; pero estaba yendo algo más despacio que antes ya que estudiaba cosas para el mundo normal, pero había estudiado un montón de cosas sobre el mundo Magus.

Las Verdaderas Magias, Magecraft, Transformaciones, Familiares, Demonios, Runas, Defensa, Pociones, Herbolaría, Alquimia, Partición de Memoria, Aceleración del Pensamiento, Transmutación, Jewel Magecraft, Healing Magecraft, Magecraft Elemental, Houjutsu, como pronunciar Palabras Divinas a alta velocidad y sin problemas, Counter Magic, Formalcraft, Nigromancia, Transporte espacial, Campos Limitados, Flash Air, Campos Limitados, Maldiciones, Lenguaje Unificado, Brujería, Técnicas de Maldición, entre muchas otras cosas.

Obviamente, Shirou no sabía como usar todo eso debido a no tener afinidad con ellas o por la falta de tiempo, sin embargo, había aprendido como defenderse de ellas o neutralizarlas.

En resumen, a pesar de ser un niño, Shirou sabía un montón de cosas respecto al mundo Magus, más que muchos otros a decir verdad. Kiritsugu le había hecho estudiar hasta el ultimo libro que pudiera para estar preparado para lo que sea.

Y si bien no sabía usar todas las cosas que estudio, aprendió otras cosas interesantes.

Cuando uso por primera vez el **Lenguaje Unificado** en Taiga por accidente, le pidió que si le pasaría la sal… trayéndole toneladas de la misma.

Luego… lo uso en Kiritsugu para que no lo castigase… y luego la cosa se comenzó a descontrolar al punto de que estaba seguro de que había usado el Lenguaje Unificado en media ciudad—. Y… Listo— dijo poniendo el Nintendo DS en una mesita de noche después de llevar a sus _Pokemon_ a curarse y asegurarse de guardar la partida.

La razón de porque estaba jugando específicamente eso era debido a que quería comprobar si en verdad la bóveda tenía objetos del futuro.

¿Estaba un poco mal de su parte jugar Pokemon Platino cuando recién había salido la versión Amarilla? Tal vez. Pero el tener a Gilgamesh dentro de el lo había vuelto un poco… pretencioso.

No era arrogante y orgulloso como Gilgamesh, solo era… realista con su poder.

No tenía tanta experiencia lanzando armas como el Rey de los Héroes, ni tanta fuerza como el, y aun le faltaban a sus circuitos crecer y desarrollarse con el tiempo, pero aun así era muy poderoso, diablos, podría matar a muchos Servants si quisiese.

Shirou simplemente se estiro viendo el techo de su cuarto con detenimiento.

En los últimos años, entro en más de un sentido al mundo de los Magus. Véase que junto a Kiritsugu había cazado a multitud de Freelancers, Magus que hacían demasiados desastres, uno que otro terrorista, entre otros.

Pero no todo era entrenamiento, Kiritsugu le había mostrado a vivir su propia vida, no a simplemente dar su vida por otros. Algo que cambiaria mucho la propia existencia de Shirou.

Aprender a vivir su propia vida.

No vivir una vida por otros, ni poner la vida de otros o de una sola persona encima de la suya. Solo… vivir su vida.

Se estiro en la cama, cansando.

Mañana tendría una misión sobre investigar las ruinas de Fuyuki o algo así. No podía ser algo demasiado importante.

…

 **Al Día siguiente**

Shirou y Kiritsugu miraban rocas, rocas, rocas y… más rocas.

Ahora mismo ambos estaban en aquel trono flotante dorado y verde, el **Vimana.**

Resulta que no habían muchas entradas a unas ruinas a 50 kilómetros debajo de una ciudad muy poblada. Así que ambos hicieron lo normal, se hicieron una… bueno, Shirou saco el Vimana de la bóveda y listo.

Para que no los golpease la roca y granito, una barrera alrededor del Vimana. A decir verdad, ambos se sentían como en un elevador en silencio, un poco incomodos.

—Así que… ¿Cómo vas con Taiga?— le pregunto Kiritsugu a su hijo.

—Bien, supongo, ¿Por qué preguntas viejo?

—Bueno, te he querido preguntar algo desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué harías si Taiga te diera un beso?

Ante esa pregunta Shirou sintió que se ahogaba con su saliva, bueno… realmente lo hizo.

Tosió con fuerza mientras toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subía a la cara—¿¡QUÉ TIPO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA!?— le cuestiono a la estoica mirada de Kiritsugu, pero se miraba bien que el Magus Killer trataba de impedir reírse con fuerza.

Aclarándose la garganta, Kiritsugu hablo—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Irisviel?

—Sip, y de tu madre adoptiva… y de tu amante… y de Illya… ¿Por?

—Shirou, sacrifique a las personas que amaba por lo que creía "correcto" y les termine fallando en muchos sentidos.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con que Fuji-nee me de un… beso?— cuestiono Shirou con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Serías capaz de matarla si eso significaría salvar a millones más?

Era una pregunta que Kiritsugu le había querido hacer desde hace tiempo, mato a muchas personas en su vida, inocentes incluidos, amigos, camaradas, amantes y familia. Todo para salvar a más personas, pero…

¿Realmente valía la pena salvar el mundo si no puedes disfrutarlo con tu familia? ¿Sería Shirou capaz de eso? ¿Salvar a muchos a costa de pocos? ¿Matar a los que amaba por la paz?

—¡Claro que no!— exclamo Shirou molesto, viendo a su padre con llamas de determinación en sus ojos dorados.

Kiritsugu se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su hijo, pues no la pensó ni por un segundo.

—¡Fuji-nee y tu son mi familia! ¡Si los matara para salvar a alguien más, ser un héroe no significaría nada!— el pequeño declaro con toda su convicción.

Kiritsugu lo miro fijamente por unos segundos más, genuinamente sorprendido ante su respuesta—. ¿Y si tuvieras que matarme por.. no lo se… que me termine volviendo un "monstruo"?— le volvió a preguntar.

—Entonces, te golpearía hasta que recapacitaras— dijo Shirou cruzándose de brazos.

Kiritsugu trato inútilmente de contener una risa, esa respuesta en verdad que sonó "muy Shirou", lo cual no era del todo malo, pero para hacerlo reír era algo.

—Y…— comenzó Shirou, nervioso—. ¿Por qué **específicamente** a Fuji-nee?— cuestiono sonrojado.

—Bueno, es la única chica que conoces, estoy seguro que alguna que otra vez te abras preguntado que pasaría si te besara.

—Viejo, tengo 9, y me acabas de traumar por lo que me queda de vida, considerando lo que ahora soy, será para la eternidad— Kiritsugu no pudo evitarlo, y volvió a reír. Un rojo Shirou miro al frente—. Ya llegamos.

Kiritsugu se calmo viendo una enorme puerta en medio de un aun más enorme túnel debajo de la tierra.

Ambos saltaron del Vimana, y Shirou se concentro para crear un portal lo suficientemente grande para volverlo a meter a la bóveda.

—Esto se ve duro— dijo Shirou sacando una espada de la bóveda y comenzando a golpear la puerta con ella.

Sin embargo, Kiritsugu le sostuvo la mano.

—Vamos a necesitar más que eso— le dijo, y Shirou comprendió.

 **5 minutos después**

—Me sigo preguntando que tenían los de la antigüedad con el color dorado— susurro el Magus Killer sosteniendo una bazuca antigua de babilonia.

Ya era mucho que existiera la misma tecnología 8000 años atrás que en la actualidad, pero lo malo es que siempre era dorada, con gemas verdes o adornada con demasiadas cosas.

Un arma de fuego era para ser discreto, pero _no_ se podía ser discreto con una bazuca _dorada._

Enserio, le iba a terminar pegando algo de tanto oro.

BAM

Padre e hijo vieron como la enorme puerta era destrozada sin mayores problemas.

Ambos hicieron una mueca al oír el fuerte estruendo que causo la explosión.

—Ups— soltó Shirou para que lentamente Kiritsugu volviera a meter el arma del portal del que salió.

Ambos entraron a las ruinas, viendo que el lugar no era lo que se dijera acogedor, estaba oscuro, era frio y estaba lleno de tierra por doquier.

—Repítemelo de nuevo, ¿Qué buscamos?— le pregunto Shirou a su padre, pateando una piedra.

—Hace poco oí el rumor de que un nuevo clan estaba "sellando espíritus heroicos en tarjetas" ya que planeaban "remodelar" el sistema del santo grial.

—Disculpa el lenguaje pero… Eso suena como pura mierda.

—Y lo es, pero aparentemente, también es real. Por los rumores que oí, dicho clan se alío con otro para crear dichas tarjetas, aunque los terminaron traicionando al terminarlas, he oído que aun quedan algunos sobrevivientes.

Shirou se quedo mirando todo el lugar antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente— **[Sha Nagma Imuru]**

Usando la poderosa clarividencia que otorgaba dicho Noble Fantasma, busco, busco… y busco aun más.

Apretó las manos con fuerza, no encontrando nada hasta que…

—¡Allí esta!— antes de que Kiritsugu pudiese preguntar que paso, Shirou salió corriendo a una enorme velocidad.

Soltó un suspiro antes de seguirlo, maldito sea el hecho de que Shirou tenía la velocidad de un Servant, porque con solo 9 años en definitiva era más de 10 veces más rápido que un humano normal.

Shirou corría sin parar, rompiendo paredes con espadas lanzadas de dos portales a los lados de su cuerpo.

—No— dijo corriendo a la izquierda—¡No!— exclamo atravesando una pared—¡NO!— grito volteando a la derecha—¡SI!

Y finalmente, llego a una puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Unos ojos dorados como los suyos brillaron levemente.

Dorado y dorado se vieron, una niña de cabello negro, sucia y poco alimentada, miraba a Shirou sin alguna emoción en su cara.

Shirou por el contrario la miraba agitado, pero feliz, la encontró… la había encontrado… la había salvado… en verdad la salvo.

Y las palabras más inteligentes que salieron de su boca fueron:

—¿Hola?

…

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, el Magus Mariscal y el usuario de la segunda verdadera magia era un hombre simple pero a la vez complicado.

Su verdadera magia, Caleidoscopio. Era una increíble capacidad que le permitía observar, viajar y conectarse con otros universos.

Y como un apóstol muerto, era un inmortal que había padecido del aburrimiento muchas veces.

Era alguien sabio, algo jodedor con muchas personas, pero que no se sorprendía con demasiada frecuencia.

¿Y que estaba haciendo ahora?

Saltaba como un niño con sobredosis de azúcar encima de un sofá.

¿Por qué?

Dos palabras; Shirou Emiya.

Era un chico normal, un Magus mediocre pero que había logrado increíbles cosas en diferentes mundos.

Pero en este…. ¡Ohhh, en este universo se supero así mismo!

Zelretch sonrió observando a través del portal visual gracias al caleidoscopio en como el chico absorbía dentro de su cuerpo al prepotente Archer dorado, vio con una ligera nostalgia siendo salvado por el Magus Killer.

Aplaudió cual foca retrasada cuando lo vio salvar Miyu y silbo al ver lo que iba a hacer en la mansión Einzbern.

Se rasco un poco la barbilla, considerando algo.

¿Por qué no darle un poco más de "picor" al asunto?

Véase que quería ver la expresión de ese Shirou al ver a sus dos, probablemente 3, hermanas vestidas de chicas mágicas.

Rio con fuerza un poco más antes de ver una ultima cosa en un portal enfrente suyo.

La guerra del grial… como sería la guerra de ese mundo.

—¡No!— chillo escandalizado consigo mismo—. No me hare spoiler a mi mismo, ¡no debo!— casi grito ante eso.

"—Déjenme ver si entendí— dijo EMIYA estoico—Tu eres un dios en cuerpo humano con la capacidad de destruir el mundo. Tu eres un semidiós hijo del dios del sol capaz de destruir 13 planetas. Tu, eres la reencarnación de Shiva. Tú derrocaste al rey de Uruk y robaste la llave a la bóveda de Gilgamesh. TÚ eres el hijo de Gilgamesh, Y TU, eres una versión mía pero con todo lo que tenía Gilgamesh y sin tanto ego.

Un joven de cabello rojo, otro de cabello y piel blancos, otro de cabello azul, uno de cabello negro, uno rubio y finalmente un Shirou ya adolescente contestaron—Afirmativo / Exacto / Ajá / ¡Conoce tu lugar, Mestizo! / ¿Quieres repetirme como es que eres yo en el futuro?

—Genial, ahora ya recuerdo como me sentía en mi guerra del grial"

—Bueno, una que otra mirada no hará daño.

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Dicho en la Wiki de TYPE-MOON sobre Gilgamesh, el posee mayor fuerza que Heracles supuestamente, pero perdió contra Shirou… y su rango de fuerza es de B… así que creo que hablaba de Gilgamesh en su vida que de el Servant Archer.**

 **(*2) Quiero aclarar de que a pesar de que su Elemento y Origen son incompatibles con alguna afinidad elemental, Shirou tiene el mismo potencial de Caster Gilgamesh para la magia y todos los conocimientos para aprender lo que quiera. No es un As en todo como Rin pero tener variedad no es algo malo, así que, por lo menos tendrá uno hechizos que no sean sacar una espada :T.**

 **Ejem, ejem. Algo que aclarar… SI, será una guerra como Apocrypha… ¡pero DOBLE!**

 **Habrá múltiples griales ya que, bueno, sin contar el deseo de Kirei, nadie nunca gano realmente la guerra del grial que se sepa, debe haber toneladas de energía en él.**

 **Misma energía que se puede ir a un Grial copiado con los datos de la familia Yggmilenia (¿Lo escribí bien?) Y que es igualada por la energía del grial que tiene Shirou en GOB (Si, aparentemente Gilgamesh tenía uno de esos en su bóveda, pero aparentemente no lo sabía :V)**

 **Yep, gracias a la idea de un lector, tengo cada bando a listo con poderosos Servants, y casi todos son Espíritus Heroicos no canónicos (Si quieren saber de donde lo saque, busquen el fic con el mismo nombre de Toaneo)**

 **¿Quiénes estarán?**

 **Karna en su mejor clase: Archer.**

 **Arjuna en su mejor clase: Rider.**

 **Rama en su mejor clase: también Archer.**

 **Y algunos otros como el hijo de Gilgamesh: Ur-Nungal y tal vez añada a su padre como UNO de los Ruler: Lugalbanda.**

 **Esta será la formación de los 4 equipos:**

 **Bando Rojo (Asociación de Magos)**

 **Saber: Perseus**

 **Archer: Arjuna (Con Doble Invocación en Rider)**

 **Lancer: Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)**

 **Rider: Nerón**

 **Caster: Zahhak, Rey de los Dragones malvados e hijo de Angra Mainyu**

 **Berserker (Con Mejora de Locura de Rango E-): Ashwatthama, una encarnación de Shiva que tiene acceso a todos sus noble Fantasma.**

 **Assassin: Hassan del Brazo Maldito (es obvio quien tiene este)**

 **Bando Negro (Amakusa Shirou Tokisada y la Iglesia, este tendrá en una buena parte a los más fuertes y Servants babilónicos) :**

 **Saber: Ur-Nungal (Hijo de Gilgamesh)**

 **Lancer: Sargon de Akkad (Un tipo que saqueo Uruk, destruyo los muros creados por Gilgamesh, robo la llave con la que acceder a la bóveda, destruyo las estatuas de los reyes anteriores, etc.)**

 **Berserker: Mordred (esta clase le queda, pero no tiene al mismo Master que en Apocrypha)**

 **Archer: Karna.**

 **Caster: Atrahasis (básicamente, el Noé Babilónico)**

 **Rider: Enkidu (Su versión más poderosa, el toro del cielo y Humbaba pueden estar de acuerdo con eso)**

 **Assassin: Semiramis (Con Doble Invocación como Archer)**

 **Bando Azul (Familia Ygddmillennia… Yggmilenia… como se escriba) :**

 **Saber: Jeanne (Normal)**

 **Rider: Ramsés II (También con Doble Invocación como Archer)**

 **Archer: Ramma**

 **Lancer: Iskander el conquistador (Y se enorgullecerá porque su Master no será más un marica : D)**

 **Caster: Morgana LeFay o Medea, en cualquier caso cualquiera de las dos tendrá de master a Sochiro, solo que si le doy a Morgana para no dejar a Medea fuera tendrá de Master a alguien del equipo de Shirou… y tendrá algo que ver con Shirou (7w7) pero si termina siendo Medea la elegida, es obvio que no hare pareja a Morgana y Shirou, suficiente tiene conque se follara a "padre e hijo" :V**

 **Pd: Voten a quienes ustedes quieren, Morgana o Medea, aunque esta ultima si es invocada será en clase Lancer.**

 **Berserker: Cu Chulainn o Caín…**

 **Assassin: Rey Hassan (Quien adivine quien será su Master se ganara una galleta :3)**

 **Bando de Shirou (Plateado)**

 **Rin: EMIYA (G)Archer, (NIGGA) Alter EMIYA y Assassin EMIYA.**

 **Bazzet: Caster Scáthach y/o Cu Chulainn si Caín termina como Berserker del bando azul, si no, de todas formas Scáthach tiene Doble Clase de Lancer.**

 **Luvia: las 3 Medusas (Loli, pechugona y súper pechugona :v) Medea Lancer (O nadie dependiendo si termina con Sochiro) y Jack la Loli… que diga "el" destripador. Que hace Servants (se lo restregara en la cara a Rin)**

 **Illya: Pentesilea (eso o su Class Card) Heracles Archer, y Saber Lancelot con Doble Invocación de Berserker.**

 **Miyu: Mmm, Asteros Berserker, Rider Alice del País de las Maravillas, Caster Titania y finalmente Saber Gawain, el grupo más débil debido a que sin Kaleidostick Miyu no les puede dar mucho mana.**

 **Shirou: Saber o Lancer Arturia o quitarle a Arturia por completo, Sita Archer (Por cosas con Ramma), Berserker Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Assassin Mata Hari, Rider Francis Drake, Caster Tamamo y Shielder Mashu. Él fácilmente es el que tiene un equipo que fácilmente ganaría TODA la guerra del Grial solo de no ser porque tiene de enemigos a bandos con centrales nucleares andantes.**

 **Rulers: Lugalbanda y Arturia Pendragon (Si no termino con Shirou.**

 **¿Exagerado? POR SUPUESTO, pero estamos hablando de un Shirou con la Puerta de Babilonia y TODO lo de Gil-kun, ponerle incluso en el combate contra Servants de Apocrypha sería poco.**

 **Además de eso, estará un poco lo de Fate Kaleid, las Class Card (En Shirou no funcionan) y demás cosas, gracias a un amigo, hasta se como meter a Kuro.**

 **Okey, creo que al fin y al cabo no le daré la cresta mágica a Shirou :b**

 **Siéntanse libres de mandarme sus Oc MASTERS, ya que no creo que haya suficientes personajes de Fate para todos.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	3. Bienvenida, regreso y despedida parte 2

**Lamento la tardanza, es que con todas las cosas que han estado pasando en el fandom he tenido un montón de ideas para añadir una idea tras otra.**

 **Si, eso significa que Foraigner, la zorra maltrata Fous y demás estarán aquí… tal vez.**

 **Solo quiero aclarar esto antes de ir al cap:**

 **Shirou SI es el mayor en mi fic, ya que lo diferencio con el canon debido a que Illya nació un par de años antes de la cuarta guerra del grial y no casi una década.**

 **De hecho, ella sería unos…3 o 4 años menor que Shirou.**

 **¿Por qué? Debido a que considero que los Einzbern no podían saber que la quinta guerra sería en 10 años, y según se, a Illya le quedaban un año de vida cuando el quinto Heaven's Fell sucede (si alguien quiere explicarme que estoy equivocado, adelante)**

 **Bueno, no los molesto con charla sin importancia y… ¡respondamos reviews!**

 **Para xirons20, pues espera sentado :v**

 **Para ElYoker2002, solo espera, y Shirou tendrá Waifus a por montón :v**

 **Para , me alegra que te guste, aunque me tarde tanto en actualizar debido a que estaba arreglando ciertas cosas. Yep, Caster Scáthach con Bazzet y nop, será la Saber normal para Shirou y la Ruler/Lancer. Créeme, EMIYA tendrá cartas bajo la manga, incluso será invocado como Saber en vez de Archer ( :v. Sera Pentecilea como Servant, pero Miyu tenia unas 7 cartas de Servants con ella. Asteros x Euriale forever X3**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, Shirou amara/odiara a Zelretch**

 **Para Jose884 (*Mira el largo del review* *Se truena el cuello y dedos* —Hagamos esta madre—) Son las 11 de la noche, no estoy diferente :v. Creí que las dos razones serian otras dos cosas v:, tengo una escena con Mordred y Arturia magumbos :v, ya tengo planeado algo con Rishtar (Nombre inventado por mi), yep, aprenderá a usar el UBW del Emiya normal y de Kuro… y habrá lemon con ella! :D el próximo cap será mucho más serio. Al final serán las dos :V y cambio de planes, será Rider… créeme, ella como una Rider sería OP. Y la habilidad de prota eroge de Shirou sera EX++++ v:. Ñhe, porque no, igual, el Enkidu de Fate es andrógino, mientras que el Enkidu del mito es un gigante peludo, dudo que eso sea cierto :v, además, Gilgamesh incluso tiene un hijo. Yep, todas ellas estarán, Arcuied será enemiga y habrá… ¡Tensión sexual!**

 **Para Eien no Hiryu, ESROY BIEN :D y siempre me alegra que mis fics te gusten ^-^. Sep, Shirou esta mamado :v, créeme, Kiritsugu traumara más a Shirou :v y el Shuria es eterno :D**

 **Para Shadow Jocker, la mayoría de cosas ya te las dije por PM, así que perdona, pero es que me estoy muriendo de sueño :"T**

 **Para Guest (1) si, habrá Saber y Lancer Arturia, y yep, Rishtar sentirá despecho con alguien que no tiene ni idea de quien es :v**

 **Para Guest (2) ya tengo una forma para que el Archer Heracles Vs Shirou pase, así que tranquis ^-^**

 **Para Giuseppe, ñhe, sera medio Carnival Phantasm**

 **Para Guest (3), Yep, esa básicamente es mi idea.**

 **Para Rexmaster, y lo estará :D**

 **Para Omegazero6, Okey :v**

 **Para draco, nop, no será ella o Zouken**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Bienvenidas, regresos y despedidas. Parte 2**

Fuego…

El fuego fue lo que empezó todo.

Las llamas, el lodo negro, el olvido, el rey, el imitador.

Su vida, se resumía en esas simples palabras.

Alguien que nació para dar su vida por otros… y estaba bien con eso, pero… algo cambio.

Habían pasado un par de años desde aquel día en que Shirou y Kiritsugu fueron a las ruinas de la mansión Sakatsuki… y desde que la encontraron.

Miyu… ese era su nombre. Miyu Sakatsuki… o solo Miyu.

Shirou aun recordaba cuando la encontró, la pequeña al verlos no estuvo contenta, no estuvo feliz o una emoción parecida… estaba asustada.

Es decir, no podía culparla, si eres una niña que no ha conocido a nadie desde toda tu vida y de repente aparece alguien con una sonrisa obviamente te asustaras.

Mordió a Kiritsugu de hecho.

Después de mucho morder y arañar al Magus Killer, lograron sacar a la niña. Su padre no estaba muy feliz… él tampoco lo estaría si hubiera sido mordido por el 70% de su cuerpo.

Los meses pasaron y la actitud de Miyu comenzó a ser menos hostil… con él…

A día de hoy, seguía mordiendo a Kiritsugu de vez en cuando.

Si, el Emiya mayor no la pasaba bien.

En contraste, la pequeña Sakatsuki se comportaba bien con Shirou… demasiado bien si le preguntaban.

Fue difícil mantener el secreto lejos de conocimiento de Taiga, pero nada que un poco de lenguaje unificado no arreglase… lo malo es que volvió a descontrolarse.

En fin, a día de hoy, con 11 años, Shirou estaba… preocupado.

Su padre cada día se veía peor, comía poco, dormía menos, incluso se miraba más pálido que de costumbre.

No era difícil saber lo que estaba pasando, la maldición de Angra Mainyu estaba tomando fuerza…

Kiritsugu estaba muriendo.

Shirou miro hacía abajo, viendo como Miyu estaba encima de su pecho, durmiendo apaciblemente, una costumbre que, con el tiempo, termino por acostumbrarse a ella.

Le acaricio el pelo a la pequeña, que había llegado a considerar una hermana menor que cuidar…

Hermana menor.

No tenía solo una hermana menor, Illyasviel von Einzbern, la hija biológica de Kiritsugu y Irisviel von Einzbern.

Ella estaba atrapada en el castillo del "clan" de su madre en Alemania, y por lo que estaba enterado, le meterían cosas en la cabeza sobre que Kiritsugu le abandono y todo lo demás.

Soltando un suspiro, removió a Miyu con cuidado. Enternecido ante la mueca que ella puso, puso una almohada para que ella abrazase.

Una expresión de sorpresa se formo su cara al ver a su hermanita besar la almohada.

Las niñas son raras.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shirou salió del cuarto, llegando afuera.

Estaba algo nublado, con algunas nubes cubriendo la luna llena. Camino por la casa, yendo por los pasillos de madera de la casa antes de ver a su papa viendo la luna.

—Viejo ¿Qué haces?— le pregunto al Magus Killer yendo a donde estaba, y sentándose a su lado.

—No quería fallarle a ella— dijo de repente.

—¿Eh?— fue todo lo que pudo decir Shirou.

—A Illya, le falle a Irisviel, a mi madre adoptiva, a Maiya… le falle a todas las personas que me importaban, pero no quería fallarle a ella— explico Kiritsugu haciendo que el pelirrojo parpadease sorprendido.

—Yo… no se que decir papa— declaro Shirou, anonadado.

—Je— para sorpresa de su hijo, Kiritsugu soltó una leve risa—. Cuando tenía tu edad, yo… deseaba convertirme en un "Héroe de la Justicia" y proteger al débil… y ahora soy solo un asesino más.

—Papa, eso no es…— Shirou se quedo callado, más no por no poder decir algo en contra, sino por las ultimas palabras de Kiritsugu—… Me convertiré en uno por ti.

—¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto Kiritsugu, sorprendido.

—Me convertiré en un héroe de la justicia, por ti— declaro con una sonrisa antes de alzar una mano y darle un pulgar arriba a Kiritsugu—. Solo… déjame tu sueño a mi, viejo— Kiritsugu parpadeo, genuinamente sorprendido.

Sin saberlo, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, a pesar de que esta tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

—Iré a dormir, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, héroe— a pesar de tratar de sonar burlón, Shirou pudo oír la leve felicidad en su voz.

—Hum— hizo Shirou, sonriendo levemente mientras su padre se iba a su cuarto.

Fue al suyo un poco después, cerro la puerta y vigilo que Miyu estuviese bien dormida, le dio un beso en la frente y abrió la ventana.

Miro al cielo por unos minutos, sintiendo el frio aire surcar su cara y, finalmente, salto.

El Vimana apareció debajo de sus pies, antes de poder tocar el suelo… y salió volando.

Germania

20 segundos después

Shirou apareció en los helados cielos de Germania, cerrando los ojos debido al fuerte aire que amenazaba con congelar su cuerpo.

Soltando un suspiro cuyo aliento se pudo ver, el pelirrojo navego con el Vimana en los cielos, buscando un lugar en especifico en el país helado.

Después de un par de horas, lo encontró.

Era un enorme castillo que, cubierto por la nieve, no dejaba ver su apariencia más allá de los 25 metros de edificación. Rodeado de árboles también cubiertos de nieve.

Saltando, Shirou introdujo a Vimana de nuevo a la bóveda, cayendo en picada al suelo.

Con los ojos cerrados, el viento agitando su cabello, descendiendo directo al castillo Einzbern.

Abrió los ojos, mostrando un rojo carmesí con la pupila rasgada, y una armadura dorada apareció alrededor de su cuerpo.

BOOOOOMMMM

Shirou finalmente llego al suelo, generando una enorme explosión debido a la fuerza con la que descendió.

Los homúnculos que vigilaban el lugar rápidamente fueron a ver lo que pasaba—Estoy aquí por Illyasviel von Einzbern, déjenla ir y los dejare vivir— declaro con voz sin emociones haciendo que los homúnculos se vieran entre si para luego apuntar sus armas al chico que había aparecido de repente. Soltando un suspiro, Shirou dijo—Nadie puede culparme por lo que hare.

Un portal dorado apareció a su lado y una espada dorada salió de ella.

Camino lentamente hacía ellos, viendo como taciturnamente se lanzaban contra su persona rápidamente.

Se lanzo contra los homúnculos.

Corto la cabeza de uno y pateo a otro contra un grupo de 5, les apunto con el mango de la espada y este giro hasta formar un pequeño cañón del que salió una luz dorada, atravesándoles en línea la cabeza.

Agachándose, esquivo un ataque proveniente de un hacha que un enorme homúnculo cargaba. Saltando, se paro en la cabeza de uno y se alzo al aire varios metros.

Sacando otro noble fantasma, una espada negra con el mango dorado y una perla negra (Durandal) e hizo un tajo descendente.

BOOOOOOM

Una pequeña explosión de 5 metros barrio unos cuantos homúnculos cercanos, y moviendo el arma de manera ascendente, mando una onda de aire contra algunos de los que quedaban.

Poniendo ambas armas enfrente suyo, sus pies se enterraron en el suelo cuando detuvo el enorme puño de otro homúnculo, cortándolo segundos después.

Creando varios portales a su alrededor, mando decenas de armas contra los que quedaban.

Pequeñas explosiones pasaron detrás y delante suyo mientras se encontraba parado en medio de aquel castillo.

Poniendo la mano al lado de su cara, tres portales se formaron en sus lados y arriba de su cabeza, apuntándoles a los tres que quedaban.

Unos cuantos minutos después entro al castillo después de haberse asegurado de matar a todos, y entonces…

Lo vio.

Un hombre de cabello blanco largo y con ojos rojos, una gran barba dividida a los lados en su mentón, algunas arrugas en su cara, y ataviado con una prenda blanca y detalles dorados.

—Jubstacheit von Einzbern— dijo Shirou, alzando la mirada para ver al hombre mayor.

—¿Quién eres tu, niño?— pregunto el peliblanco, entrecerrando los ojos al ver al chico de cabello y ojos rojos… sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—Según tengo entendido, tu tienes a Illya aquí, ¿no es así?— pregunto Shirou.

—Si te refieres al grial menor, si, se encuentra aquí— Jubstacheit le dijo mientras mentalmente llamaba a sus demás soldados.

—Y además de ustedes ella esta arriba, ¿no es así?

—Aja.

—Y solo unos cuantos están protegiéndola.

—…Si.

—Solo respóndeme esto, ¿Cuántos homúnculos la están cuidando ahora mismo?

—Dos.

—¡INTEEEEERESANTE!— exclamo Shirou mirando al techo con una sonrisa.

Cinco Minutos después

—Veamos, apunta bien— dijo el pelirrojo con la cabeza de Jubstacheit en mano, lanzándola arriba y abajo antes de lanzarla contra la puerta enfrente suyo.

PUM

—¡SI!— exclamo cuando por fin le dio a la puerta, la cabeza del anciano comenzaba a oler mal… eso y que ya había usado las cabezas del resto de homúnculos.

Una mujer con un vestido blanco y negro con cabello blanco y ojos rojos con una mirada inexpresiva abrió la puerta.

—¿Puede Illya-chan salir a jugar?— pregunto Shirou a la mujer que bajo la mirada al verlo.

—No— dijo simplemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

—…Esa broma no salió como esperaba— murmuro Shirou antes de gritar—. ¡Abre la puerta antes de que entre y te corte un brazo!— amenazo el portador del alma del Rey de los héroes golpeando la puerta.

CRACK

Y de repente solo la rompió…

—Ups— dijo al ver eso y ver a quienes estaban allí.

Todas tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos, blanco y rojo, diferenciándose levemente porque una tenia el cabello rizado, otra a pesar de no vérsele suponía que debía ser largo y otra… bueno, era una niña, con un pequeño vestido blanco.

Enserio, tanto rojo y blanco le estaba empezando a dar algo.

Las dos mujeres mayores empuñaron unas lanzas que llevaban con ellas contra él.

—¡Aléjate de Illya-sama en este instante!— ordenaron al unísono.

—…¿Es enserio? Ven a un chico romper la puerta y lo primero que hacen es pensar en atacarlo. Literalmente grita "te va a matar" a los cuatro vientos.

—No lo repetiremos— dijo la que parecía la mayor.

—Oh por Tiamat… Illya, vengo por ti— declaro Shirou ignorando a ambas y viendo a la pequeña que se encogió sobre si misma.

—¿Quién… quién eres?— pregunto asustada, metiéndose debajo de la sabana de su cama.

—Oh, cierto, cierto, no me he presentado— dijo el niño de 11 años rascándose la nuca—. Soy Shirou Emiya, tu hermano mayor.

—¿Emiya?— preguntaron todas al reconocer ese nombre, mientras que las mujeres al enterarse de su apellido solo apuntaron más cerca sus lanzas contra Shirou.

—Tratare de resumirlo; después de la cuarta guerra Kiritsugu accidentalmente soltó un lodo negro que termino matando a todo mundo en Fuyuki excepto a mi, luego me encontró, me ayudo, trato de rescatarte pero el campo limitado se lo impidió, esta muriendo debido a la maldición de un dios malvado zoroástrico y no quería que muriera sin haber visto que pudiste ser libre— después de contar todo eso Shirou inhalo profundamente, ya que lo dijo de una sola vez.

—…Estoy confundida y asustada— dijo la pequeña Illya encogiéndose de nuevo

—Awww~— hizo Shirou enternecido—. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

—¿Irnos?— preguntaron las tres.

—A Fuyuki, si no me entendiste él te contara el resto y te sacaremos de aquí, ya incluso planee como evitar que seas el grial menor.

—Pe-Pero no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a Sella y Leysritt— dijo la peliblanca con sus ojos todavía demostrando miedo, estando un poco llorosos…

Diablos, es tan linda que siento que me dará diabetes~… y ellas se llaman así… ahora, ¿Cuál es cuál?

—Emmm… ¿Por qué no?— pregunto mientras Sella y Leysritt bajaban sus armas, igual de curiosas ante lo que Illya dijo.

—No quiero dejar a Sella y Leysritt— repitió la pequeña mirando fijamente a Shirou antes de fruncir levemente el ceño—. Y abuelo dijo que papa me abandono.

—Déjame adivinar, él mismo abuelo que a cada momento te forzaba a entrenar una y otra vez sin descanso.

—… ¿Si?

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal si…?... Me voy a arrepentir de esto. ¿Qué tal si ellas vienen contigo?—- les propuso Shirou de repente.

—¿Irnos de aquí? ¿Por qué lo haríamos?— pregunto Leysritt con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, además del hecho de acompañar y proteger a Illya… que estoy muy seguro es el único propósito para crearlas— mascullo a un nivel tan bajo que ninguna pudo oírle—. Como que mate al dueño de este lugar— dijo recordando que por primera vez en su vida uso a un ser vivo como alfiletero.

Illya, Sella y Leysritt se miraron entre ellas, dos de ellas sorprendidas y confundidas, hasta que Sella se encogió de hombros y soltó su lanza antes de ponerse al lado del niño de 11 años—¿¡Sella!?— exclamo Leysritt incrédula.

—Illya-sama no esta viviendo la mejor vida aquí… y se que ella ira sin importar que, simplemente cumplo mi misión de protegerla, sin importar a donde vaya.

—…Sella— dijo Illya sorprendida de que hiciera eso por ella… con algo de indecisión se levanto, y comenzó a caminar hacía Shirou.

—Así que… ¿te vienes o te quedas?— pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Leysritt en busca de una respuesta. Por lo que podía ver, ella era más… emocional que su otra compañera.

—¿Mataste a Jubstacheit-sama y quieres que vaya contigo?— pregunto la albina mayor con desconfianza, retrocediendo levemente.

Con una calmada expresión, Shirou dijo—Nop, solo que eres demasiado importante para Illya como para dejarte.

—…— después de unos segundos, Leysritt suspiro—. ¿Cómo nos iremos?

Creando un portal del tamaño de una persona, Shirou declaro—Déjenme presentarles "Envíos Gate of Babylon", mantengan sus manos fuera de todo el oro al entrar, algo de él de hecho esta maldito.

Las Einzbern no pudieron decir nada cuando el portal se movió y las introdujo dentro.

12 de la noche

Dos horas después

5 de Enero

—Shirou, en el nombre de Zelretch, ¿Qué te paso?— pregunto Kiritsugu incrédulo.

Acaba de despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a Shirou con ojos rojos y con una armadura dorada… cubierto de sangre.

Ni en sus más húmedas pesadillas se imaginaria algo como eso… bueno, si bebía bastante sake…

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando, con un suspiro, Shirou deshizo la armadura que llevaba en unos brillos dorados.

—Papa, ¿recuerdas que me diste de regalo de año nuevo?— pregunto, y Kiritsugu alzo una ceja al oír que le llamaba papa en lugar de viejo.

—Un manual de Magecraft. Aprendiste la Proyección bastante rápido.

—¿Y recuerdas que no pude concegir un buen regalo para ti?

—Si, que me dieras un auto dorado me dijo bastante de donde lo sacaste.

—Bueno, tengo un mejor regalo que ese— declaro el pelirrojo creando un portal a su lado.

—Shirou, enserio, no quiero otra cosa dorada— declaro Kiritsugu tomándose la frente con algo de molestia, en verdad no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas.

—…¿Papi?

Sus ojos se abrieron al oír esa vocecita… una voz inocente e infantil que había dejado de oír.

Alzo la mirada, incrédulo, y la vio.

—¿Illya?

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **Nueva alineación:**

 **Bando Rojo (Asociación de Magos)**

* * *

 **Saber: Perseus**

 **Archer: Arjuna (Con Doble Invocación en Rider)**

 **Lancer: Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)**

 **Rider: Nerón**

 **Caster: Zahhak, Rey de los Dragones malvados e hijo de Angra Mainyu**

 **Berserker (Con Mejora de Locura de Rango E-): Ashwatthama, una encarnación de Shiva que tiene acceso a todos sus noble Fantasma.**

 **Assassin: Hassan del Brazo Maldito (Zouken Matou)**

* * *

 **Bando Negro** **:**

* * *

 **Saber: Ur-Nungal.**

 **Lancer: Sargon de Akkad.**

 **Berserker: Cu Chulainn**

 **Archer: Karna.**

 **Caster: Atrahasis**

 **Rider: Enkidu**

 **Assassin: Semiramis (Con Doble Invocación como Archer)**

* * *

 **Bando Azul (Familia Ygddmillennia… Yggmilenia… como se escriba) :**

* * *

 **Saber: Jeanne (Normal)**

 **Rider: Ramsés II (También con Doble Invocación como Archer)**

 **Archer: Ramma**

 **Lancer: Iskander el conquistador**

 **Caster: Morgana LeFay**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Rey Hassan (como nadie adivino, lo pondré Shiki Ryougi será su Master)**

* * *

 **Bando de Shirou (Plateado)**

* * *

 **Rin: EMIYA Saber, (NIGGA) Alter EMIYA y Assassin EMIYA.**

 **Bazzet: Caster Scáthach**

 **Luvia: las 3 Medusas (Loli, pechugona y súper pechugona :v) Medea Ridery Jack la Loli… que diga "el" destripador. Que hace Servants (se lo restregara en la cara a Rin)**

 **Illya: Pentesilea (eso o su Class Card) Heracles Archer, y Saber Lancelot con Doble Invocación de Berserker.**

 **Miyu: Asteros Berserker, Rider Astolfo, Assassin Sun Wukong, Caster Niviane, Lancer Diarmuid, y finalmente Saber Gawain, el grupo más débil debido a que sin Kaleidostick Miyu no les puede dar mucho mana.**

 **Shirou: Saber o Lancer Arturia o quitarle a Arturia por completo, Sita Archer (Por cosas con Ramma), Berserker Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Assassin Mata Hari, Rider Francis Drake, Caster Tamamo y Shielder Mashu. Él fácilmente es el que tiene un equipo que fácilmente ganaría TODA la guerra del Grial solo de no ser porque tiene de enemigos a bandos con centrales nucleares andantes.**

 **Avengers: Oda Nobunaga, Mordred Pendragon y otros dos más (Acepto sugerencias)**

 **Rulers: Lugalbanda, Arturia Pendragon, Saint Martha e Irisviel Dress Of Heaven.**

 **Antes de decirles adiós, les pondré la ficha de Servant del todo rompeculos Karna Archer, busquen el fanfic Espíritu Heroico para más información.**

Clase: Archer.

Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster, Saber, Berserker, Ruler.

Identidad: Karna, hijo del dios del sol.

Apariencia:

Maestro:

Estadísticas:

Alineamiento: Bueno legal.

Fantasmas Nobles: EX.

Fuerza: B

Mana: E

Resistencia: B

Agilidad: A

Suerte: E

Habilidades de clase:

Acción independiente: C++

Resistencia a la magia: B++

Habilidades personales:

El Discernimiento de los Pobres: A.

Divinidad: A.

Ojo de la Mente (True): A.

Prana Burst (Llamas): A.

Sin corona Artes Marciales: N / A. Para los opositores, el rango de la espada de Karna, lanza, arco, montar a caballo y la Divinidad parece haber un grado más bajo de lo que realmente es. Si su nombre verdadero es revelado, se dará por terminado este efecto.

Clarividencia: B++

Fantasmas Nobles:

Nombre: Kavacha y Kundala: O Sol, Hazte armadura

Clase: anti-unidad.

Rango: A

Es el conjunto divino de la armadura de oro y pendiente de oro dada a Karna por su madre, Kunti, como confirmación de su patrimonio. Después de haber copulado con el dios Surya a través de un ritual, Kunti tenía miedo de dar su primer hijo y sentía ansiedad sobre si iba a reconocer al niño, por lo que oró por la prueba de que Karna era su hijo. Debido a su dureza, Indra intentó anularla por transformando en una Brahman sacerdote y visitar la mansión de Karna. Indra le pidió que entregara sus efectos personales al ir a bañarse, y aunque sabía de la trampa de Indra, juró que no iba a rechazar las solicitudes de un Brahman, renunciar a la armadura que era la única señal de su nacimiento. Postura de Karna era demasiado noble durante el evento, por lo que Indra pensado que tenía que ser recompensado, concediéndole la lanza Vasavi Shakti. Todavía posee la armadura como un Espíritu Heroico aunque fue robada en el mito, y la utilización de Vasavi Shakti requiere la armadura que ser sacrificados de forma permanente.

Nació con la armadura integrada en su cuerpo, haciéndolo invulnerable durante toda su vida. Es un poderoso tipo defensiva Fantasma Noble que emite el resplandor del sol mismo. Debido a que es la luz misma forma adoptada, es difícil incluso para los dioses para destruir. [2] Es tan grueso como se ve, una armadura invencible que protege contra todo daño, físico o conceptual. Mientras está activo, todo el daño infligido a Karna se reducirá a una décima parte de su valor original. Se puede luchar contra otros sin preocupación ya que sus ataques son negados por el noventa por ciento, lo que reduce aún poderosos golpes en pequeños arañazos que pueden ser curadas en él medio de la batalla. A pesar de que puede proteger contra cualquier ataque físico desde el exterior, los ataques dentro de él son una excepción. Debido a Kazıklı Bey manifestando lanzas desde dentro de él, que es incapaz de protegerlo, y es la primera vez que se recibe daño real, mientras que vestido con la armadura. Es un poderoso, continuamente activo Fantasma Noble, por lo que agrega mucho a su coste de mantenimiento de energía mágica.

La armadura difiere ligeramente entre las dos encarnaciones de Karna. Dentro de la célula de la luna, que es capaz de proteger contra el borrado, lo que permite a un ser humano que tiene que volver a su cuerpo después de la célula de la luna Guerra del Santo Grial, incluso si no es el ganador.

Nombre: Vijaya: O Shiva, guía a mí.

Clase: Anti-unidad.

Rango: B.

El arco del Señor Shiva, es un arco bien y glorioso que Karna mantiene envuelta en llamas utilizando su habilidad Prana Burst, con el fin de proteger su identidad. El arco en si no tiene habilidad pero toda flecha hecha a mano de Karna se vuelven Astra, armas divinas de los dioses, lo que le permite manipular la energía y el poder del sol para convertirlas en flechas a la par con fantasmas nobles de rango E como también ser capaz de multiplicar su número permitiéndole disparar varias en vez de una.

Nombre:Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cubrir la Tierra.

Clase: anti-ejército, anti-país.

Rango: A

Es un Fantasma Noble concedido a Karna por del brahmán Parashurama. Utilizado por la invocación del nombre del dios Brahma, perseguirá al enemigo y seguramente golpear con una amplia gama eficaz, pero no puede ser utilizado en los opositores de mayor capacidad que él mismo debido a una maldición. Se manifestará como una flecha bajo la Archer clase y se manifestará como un arma de proyectiles diferente a otros ramos.

Nombre: Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, la maldición de mí

Clase: Anti-país.

Rango: A+

Es un Fantasma Noble obtenido por Karna del Brahman Parashurama. Se trata de un proyectil que se le concedió su atributo de fuego, Prana Burst (llamas), que a partir de un solo golpe se asemeja a un arma nuclear. Aparecerá como una flecha bajo el Archer clase, y se manifestará como un proyectil a otros ramos. Para el uso de este noble fantasma se necesita el sacrificio de Brahmastra.

Posibles Nobles Fantasmas:

Actualmente no Accesibles:

Nombre: Bhaumastra: O Bhumi, se mi oración.

Clase: Anti-unidad.

Rango: D+

Astra de Bhūmi, diosa de la tierra, El arma podría crear túneles profundamente en la tierra.

Nombre: Bhargavastra: Oh Parashurama, se superior.

Clase: Anti-mundo.

Rango: EX.

Astra del Señor Parashurama, Gurú de Karna. Este Astra posee la habilidad de Parashurama en tiro con arco. Infalible. Trae una lluvia de flechas mucho más potente que las armas Brahmastra y podría causar la destrucción total de un planeta si no se retractó.

Nombre: Nagaastra: Oh Naga, sea mi arma.

Clase: Anti-unidad.

Rango: B+

Astra de las Nagas, El arma tendría una puntería infalible en la cual adquiere diferentes formas en diferentes clases que es invocado Karna, una espada en saber, una lanza en Lancer, una flecha en Archer y tal. Un arma que toma forma curva al igual que una serpiente por lo que al ser lanzada gira en si misma con las probabilidades para poder acertar su terrible ataque.

Nombre: Brahmashira: O Brahma, se destrucción final.

Clase: Anti-mundo, Anti-divinidad.

Rango: EX

Astra del Señor Brahma, el Creador, capaz de matar Devas o básicamente seres divinos. Es la evolución de la Brahmastra, 4 veces más fuerte que Brahmastra.

Nombre: Brahmadanda: O Brahma, se protector final.

Clase: Soporte, ¿anti-universo o anti-mundos?

Rango: EX.

Astra del Señor Brahma, el Creador, capaz de repeler el Brahmastra Astra y Brahmashira y cualquier otro tipo de armas que el creador ha creado. Básicamente el escudo final.

Se dice que posee el poder de destruir la totalidad universo o Brahmand, los 14 reinos de acuerdo con la cosmología hindú cuando se utiliza para propósitos ofensivos. Altamente prohibido utilizar contra un enemigo inferior. Diseñado para neutralizar Vaishnavastra de Vishnu y Pashupatastra de Shiva.

Por ser un arma tal es básicamente y quizás imposible mostrarse en la realidad misma. Por ser capaz de destruir 14 mundos es básicamente superior a la espada de la ruptura, EA.

Nombre: Rudraastra: O Rudra, Ruge conmigo.

Clase: Anti-unidad.

Rango: B

Astra de Rudra, un dios relacionado o confundido o señalado como otra identidad del dios Shiva, contiene el poder de un Rudra o básicamente la forma física de una tormenta intensa. Cuando se utiliza, se invoca el poder de una furiosa tormenta que arrasa todo a su paso.

Supuestamente tiene la capacidad de detener el mantra para el Siva Kavach (armaduras).

Nombre: Suryastra: O Surya, dame tu luz.

Clase: Soporte.

Rango: C.

Astra de Surya, la deidad solar y el padre de Karna, Puede crear una luz deslumbrante que disipara cualquier oscuridad / secar las masas de agua / puede producir una luz cegadora que debilitara a los enemigos.

Nombre: Indraastra: O Indra, deja caer.

Clase: Anti-ejercito.

Rango: B+++

Astra de Indra dios de tiempo y el rey de Devas, provocaría una "ducha" de flechas del cielo con el atributo de la luz y relámpagos.

Nombre: Varunastra: O Varuna, sea la fuerza.

Clase: Anti-grupo.

Rango: B

Astra de Varuna, dios del agua, el arma descargada liberaría volúmenes torrenciales de agua. Esta arma se menciona comúnmente como utilizado para contrarrestar la Agneyastra por lo que hace este noble fantasma la fuerza absoluta contra todo ataque de fuego. Por mientras use este Noble fantasma no puede usar Agneyastra.

Nombre: Maheshwarastra: O Astra, se mi vista.

Clase: Anti-unidad.

Rango: EX

Astra del Señor Maheshwara, una forma del dios Shiva, contiene el poder del tercer ojo de Shiva. Por lo cual se manifiesta en un tercer ojo en Karna. Dispara un rayo de fuego muy rápido que puede convertir incluso los seres celestiales para completar cenizas. Imparable e infalible y tiene el poder de convertir la creación entera a cenizas

Nombre: Agneyastra: O Agni, se el fuego.

Clase: Anti-unidad.

Rango: B++

Astra de Agni, dios del fuego, el arma descargada emitiría llamas inextinguibles por medios normales. Al activarse este Noble fantasma Karna tiene que sacrificar Kavacha y Kundala pero igual adquiere una mejora en su Prana Burst que aumenta a rango A+++, eso sí, no se puede utilizar Varunastra por mientras se use este Noble fantasma.

 **Wow, solo Wow, en serio gente, yo no invente estas cosas, todos son verdaderos Noble fantasmas o Astras como es en su leyenda y lo más gracioso es que no son todos, hay un montón, un montón de verdad y son de todo tipos pero puse los más importantes o que me llamaron la atención. De verdad Karna es igual que fuerte que Rama y ambos son a la par de Gilgamesh aunque con la jodida cosa 1ue la cadena Enkidu que hace que Karna esté en terrible desventaja… a menos que la queme.**

 **Sobre Brahmadanda la cosa es peluda, en serio, porque de verdad dice que tiene el poder para destruir el universo aunque nunca se usó así que no sé qué decir, por ello puse signos de interrogación porque simplemente sus niveles de poder es bastante alto.**

 **Karna domino estos Astras y eran muchos, yo dije Wow, este mano es un Gary su pero no, resulta ser que cuando termino su entrenamiento para dominar estas armas de parte de Parashurama, él tenía 85 años, Wow, nuevamente Wow porque Karna es un semidiós prodigo y del mejor, para que le haya tomado casi toda una vida para lograr tal, básicamente este tipo es un verdadero Badass.**

 **Lameno si hay algunos problemas con el cap, FF a estado muy mierda, he querido cambiar la imagen del fic pero no me dejaba ni subir el cap :"v**

 **Bueno, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


End file.
